


Break his heart

by Malec_lightwood_bane



Category: Shadowhunters
Genre: Alec Deserves Better, Breakup, Hurt Alec, Hurt Magnus, M/M, Magnus deserves better, edom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 02:38:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18651214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malec_lightwood_bane/pseuds/Malec_lightwood_bane
Summary: This is my version of what happen after 3*18





	Break his heart

Alec was looking at how Lorenzo was drawing the gates of hell emotionlessly. Alec couldn’t help but rewind last night events again and again continuously.

He had never seen Magnus breakdown like that. Just looking at Magnus made Alec die a bit inside. After all crying and soothing last night Magnus fell asleep on Alec’s arms. He looked extremely tired. Alec couldn’t sleep at all. Alec looked at the dinner table infront of them. Dinner forgotten long time ago. 

Alec sighed deeply. He just didn’t know what to do. How to get rid of that pained looked in Magnus’s face. His love was suffering. Alec leaned and kissed Magnus’s forehead. 

“Let Me Fix this for you. Let me help you.” 

Alec kissed Magnus one more time before he getting up. Alec carried sleeping Magnus to the bed. Alec removed Magnus’s shoes and vest and all tight clothes so he could atleast sleep comfortably. Once Magnus was covered with red sheets, Alec left the room. He couldn’t sleep. He kept on sighing all night long while looking at Magnus’s face. He had to do something. Magnus was always there for him. Now it’s his turn. He had to do something. Even if meant brining one of a prince of hell into the mortal world. 

“So once he is here, I will leave the room. You deal with him.” 

Lorenzo’s voice brought Alec back to present. Alec looked at Lorenzo. Well Lorenzo didn’t expect an answer from Alec either. Lorenzo started gathering all his power before conjuring one of the greatest demon of hell. He had to be careful. One small mistake would cost his life. To be honest he didn’t know why he would even agree to bring Asmodeus. Lorenzo started chanting faster as he could feel a pull from the hell door. And it didn’t take long. For prince of the hell, the great demon Asmodeus to appear. Asmodeus looked up. Directly into Alec’s eyes. He didn’t even care who conjured Him. Lorenzo took advantage of the moment and left the room.

“Well well well! What do we have here? Alexander Gideon Lightwood from great Lightwood blood line. Mortal who keeps my son away from me.” Asmodeus grinned sarcastically at Alec. Alec felt like Asmodeus could read his soul like an open book. 

“I’m here to get Magnus his magic and his immortality back.” Alec said it. Finally said what he wanted so badly than any thing else. His love’s only happiness. 

“Under one condition. End your relationship. Break his heart to save his life” Still that sarcastic grin was on Asmodeus’s face. Alec’s eyes didn’t waved. Even though he felt like his heart was beyond repaired after what he said. 

“Give me a week!” 

“Week?” Asmodeus scoffed. 

“You have 24hours Alec Lightwood.” And Asmodeus disappeared. Alec’s legs finally gave up. Before he knew he was sitting on the floor. Lorenzo heard the whole conversation. Once he realized Asmodeus is gone he entered the room to find Alec on the floor. For a second Lorenzo felt bad for Magnus and Alec. Lorenzo knew the pain of loosing a person you loved. Lorenzo decided to give a second to Alec and he walked away. He knew Alec was not in a position to talk about payments. He could send the bill to the institute so Lorenzo left the room. 

Alec sighed heavily. Even that sigh was not enough to get rid of the heavy feeling in his heart. Alec got up from the floor once he felt like he was strong enough. He looked around for Lorenzo but when he realized Lorenzo was not there , Alec left Lorenzo’s loft. All his way to institute Alec couldn’t stop debating. What would save Magnus, what would make Magnus happy. The engagement or the magic and immortality. Just even thinking about giving up Magnus made a sob escape before Alec could control. He realized he was not in glamour when he saw how a girl was looking at him with sad eyes. As if she understood the pain Alec was going through. Alec would have rolled his eyes if it was some other time. But this time when she smiled weakly at him, he returned the smile.

“Everything will be alright!” She mouthed and left. 

“I hope so” Alec muttered to himself and looked down and started walking. 

By the time he came to institute Magnus was awake. Alec looked around the room to find Magnus but he was gone. 

“Magnus! MAGNUS!!”

“Hey!” Weak voice made Alec turned around. 

“Hey, how are you feeling?” Alec leaned in pressed a kiss on Magnus’s forehead.

“I am okay Alexander. I and sorry about last night. I just.. I ruined everything.” 

“No, no! You didn’t. You didn’t Magnus” Alec hugged Magnus tightly and didn’t let him go for few minutes. He was afraid to let him go. He didn’t wanted to. 

“I woke up and you were gone. Did you atleast eat anything?” Food was the last thing on Alec’s mind. He shock his head to say no.

“Let’s go and eat something. Shall we?”

“You wait here. I’ll bring some food. Let’s stay in the room. I’m off today. Let’s just stay here?” 

“Sure” Magnus smiled. But Alec could see that, that smile didn’t reach Magnus’s eyes. Alec felt like something was stuck on his throat. His eyes tingled. 

“Okay” Alec turned and quickly left the room. Because if he stayed one second longer, Magnus could have seen the tears in his eyes. 

Alec took a big tray and filled it up with all the food he could see in the buffet. And poured two orange glasses for them. Alec smiled weakly when he remembered how Magnus tired to make orange juice for them. 

“Alec!” Alec heard Jace. Jace quickly came near Alec and looked around to see if anyone could hear them. 

“How was last night? Did you propose? Did he say yes? Well duh.. he would. Man where is Magnus. I wanna congratulate you both together.” Jace was worse than Simon when he was excited. But Jace stopped talking when he saw the pain in Alec’s face. 

“ what happened? Alec?”

“I didn’t propose.”   
“But why?” 

“Jace I’ll tell everything later. I have to be with him.” Alec’s voice was barely there. Jace didn’t need parabatai rune to understand the pain. Jace without thinking nodded. 

“Thank you brother” 

Alec thanked and left. Jace looked the back of Alec. Jace finally could feel the pain Alec was going through. It was worse than a bone crushing physical pain. He literally knew how it would feel. Jace was extremely confused. He had million questions to ask. But he trusted his brother. 

Magnus looked at Alec. Something was wrong. Something was so wrong. Magnus felt like it was because of last night but Alec sweared Nothing is wrong. 

“Alexander, can you take some days off?” 

“Hm.. why?” 

“It’s really nice in Maldives during this time of the year. The sunshine, the ocean. It’s amazing. We can go for a vacation. Well we will have to go on planes but still it worth it.”

“I’ll see.”

“We can go on a tour actually. It would be better than in here” 

“Yeah, lets go” Alec said.

“Can I kiss you?” Alec suddenly asked. Magnus raised his eyebrows. 

“Of course Alexander. Why do you have to ask?” 

“No just” Alec smiled weakly. 

‘This might be the last kiss i would ever share with you my love’ Alec thought. 

Alec kissed Magnus while pouring all his love he had for Magnus into the kiss. Alec tried to memorize every single thing about his love. About his Magnus. The way Magnus’s lips moved perfectly with his own. The little moans Magnus made when Alec slightly bit his lips. How Magnus’s body warmth went up as the kiss heated. Alec pulled back and looked at Magnus. Like really looked at him. Those eyes, that nose Alec placed million kisses on before. Those lips, that beautiful face. 

“I love you Magnus. I love you than i could ever tell you.” Alec whispered and again kissed Magnus before Magnus could tell anything. Before Alec knew if he heard the same he would just breakdown.

Alec and Magnus kissed for a long time. And after a bit Magnus fell sleep on Alec’s arms. After all he was still tired from last night. Alec looked at the time. They had 12 hours left for themself. Alec ordered Magnus’s favorite food for dinner. Once the food was there even if Alec felt bad for Magnus he woke up Magnus with a kiss. 

“Let’s eat?”

“Mm..” Magnus replied sleepily. While Alec was taking the food out of packages, Magnus observed his lover. 

“Alexander I’m sorry for being a mess, I’m sorry for being so selfish. I just wish I couldn’t feel like that. It’s just magic always have been there. When I had no one , magic was there. Everyone respected me for my magic. Now I’m just a useless mundane. Without a house, without a job or anything. It’s just not easy to get settled down so quickly” 

“I understand babe. I’m sorry for forcing everything on you” 

“you didn’t Alexander.” Alec smiled weakly.

 

The day went by. They enjoyed food on the bed. Talked. Kissed. It was a perfect day. Alec looked at time. One more hour. Alec sighed. 

“Magnus?” 

“Yes Alexander?” 

“I think we should break up!” He said it. Magnus looked at Alec confusingly. 

“We both are not in he same position. I want someone to spend my life with. I was going to propose last night. But things didn’t go according to plans. And obviously you are not in a position for a weeding or an engagement” 

“Alexander!”

”Let me finish Magnus. I’ll be there for you as a friend. But not as your lover anymore” Magnus couldn’t stop tears. Magnus felt like Alec was stabbing him with a knife.

“But.. why were you so sweet today?” 

“Because I knew I had to breakup with you. After last night. I was trying to be sweet.” Magnus’s took a sharp inhale. He couldn’t control eyes. 

“Please don’t do this to me Alexander” Magnus got up from the bed and walked close to Alec. 

“Please. Only thing I have now is you Alexander. Give me a chance. Give us a chance Alexander. You told me not to push you away when I’m in pain” Magnus looked directly into Alec’s eyes. That pain was piercing his heart. Alec didn’t seem to change his decision. 

“I can’t deal with this anymore Magnus. Maybe you should get going now.” 

Alec moved back from Magnus and left the room. Alec walked back to Lorenzon’s loft. 30more minutes left. Alec finally decided to give up on Magnus. Magnus needed his Magnus and immortality than him in his life. Yes he broke Magnus’s heart. But unlike him Magnus will again fell in love with someone. Alec will become some one in Magnus’s 17000 lovers. What Magnus wanted is his magic, not a clingy lover. Alec didn’t care people’s looks. He cried. His tears wouldn’t stop. But did didn’t care. 

“Lorenzo we have to bring Asmodeus back” was the first thing Alec said as soon as he saw Lorenzo. Lorenzo rolled his eyes.

“You do know You can’t come here whenever you want. And my changers will tripled this time” 

“I don’t care if it is triple or 100 times. Bring Asmodeus back.”  
Alec was losing patience. Lorenzo didn’t try to push Alec much as he could see all the tears rolling down Alec’s check. Lorenzo turned and started drawing the hell gates again. Soon after Asmodeus was there. 

“What is your decision Alec Lightwood?”

“Give him his magic back. I broke his heart.”

“ Well as you wish.” Asmodeus smiled. And Asmodeus was gone. 

 

Once Alec kicked him out of the institute Magnus went to Catherine’s place. Luckily she and Madzie was at home. First question Madzie asked was “Where is Alec?”. It just completely broke Magnus. Magnus’s legs gave up as he started sobbing. Even though Catherine didn’t know what was going on she hugged him tightly and comforted him. Even Madzie hugged him tightly hugged him with her tiny little hands. 

“Don’t cry Magnus. Don’t cry Magnus” 

Madzie’s voice soothed him a bit. Once Magnus stopped crying Cat magicked a warm soothing tea for Magnus and hot chocolate for Madzie. Madzie refuses to leave Magnus’s side. Cat didn’t ask what was wrong but she knew something broke Magnus beyond repair but she didn’t want to question him about that till he was ready. 

 

Magnus hugged Madzie and rolled into a ball. Catherine patted Magnus’s head lovingly. She hated seeing her best friend in that much pain. But she didn’t know what to do. Magnus sighed and looked at Cat and smiled weakly. 

“Ready to talk?” Cat tested water.

“He broke up with me. We are done Cat.” Cat’s eyes widened. That is something she didn’t expect to hear about Magnus and Alec ever in her whole life. She is immortal and that said a lot. 

“You are joking”

“I’m not..”

“it’s can’t be true Magnus. I saw how broken Alec was when you were sick. Magnus, there must be something going on.” 

“He was so sweet today Cat. But he said he want to spend his life with. Not a mess” 

“Magnus..”

“Cat.. I’m a bit tired.” 

“Oh.. yeah. Your room is ready. Just like you like your room to be.” 

“Thank you Cat, you are a darling” 

“Magnus, Magnus I can tell you a night time story.” Madzie tilted her head and said adorably. 

“That would be lovely sweetpea”

 

Instead of putting Magnus to bed, Madzie fell asleep to her own story. Magnus smiled softly.

“Well you can’t sleep here.” Magnus whispered as he snapped to life her up from the bed. Old habits die hard. Magnus always forgot that he doesn’t have any magic. Before he get up from the bed, Magnus stopped as he could feel something in his soul. It’s the familiar feeling he gets when use magic. That beautiful feeling was back. Magnus looked at sleeping Madzie who was floating two or three inches from the bed. She was still in deep sleep. For few minutes Magnus couldn’t remember how to breath. 

“But how?” Magnus looked at his hands which were radiating soothing blue magic rays. Magnus didn’t feel the pain he felt when he used Lorenzo’s magic. This is his magic he was so used to. Cat’s gasped made Magnus look at her. 

“Magnus! What are you doing? How did you? But how?” 

“I don’t know. I don’t know.” 

“Did Lorenzo ?” 

“No! This is my magic Catherina. My own magic. I feel it in every cell of my body.”

“But?”

“I’m clueless just like you” 

“Does that mean Asmodeus gave your magic back?” 

“He took them away from me. I don’t think he has any intention of giving it back” Magnus was in awe with the magic. He felt so alive. 

“Alec?” Cat said. 

“What is with Alexander?” “You said he was so sweet before he broke up with you. Maybe he did something” 

“But only my father can give magic back to me Cat. What can Alexander do... oh! Alexander no... he.. he might have”

“He made a pact with Asmodeus” 

“For me..” Magnus felt so ashamed of himself. He acted like he lost everything even Alec was there with him throughout the whole time. He made Alec think like Alec meant nothing to Magnus compared to magic. 

“By the Lilith” Magnus looked at Cat.

“My magic means nothing compared to him Catherine. What should I do?”

“Maybe you should talk to him” 

 

‘Alexander.. where are you?’ Same thought ran over and over in Magnus’s head as he looked around the dark institute. He can’t remember how he even cane into the institute without getting stopped. Maybe Underhill helped. Genuinely he can’t remember. His mind was occupied with finding Alec. Nothing mattered. 

“Magnus?” Jace called her future brother in law. 

“Jace? Where is Alexander?”

“Praise the angel. You finally called my name.” “Jace!”

“He is in his room. I think.” 

“Thanks blondie” Magnus walked passed Jace. Magnus didn’t stop for anything or anyone. But the large door to Alec’s room stopped him. Magnus looked at the tall door as of the door offended him. As if it was the door who stood between him and Alec. 

Magnus slowly opened the door. Seemed like Alec didn’t hear him. His love was there sitting on a chair. Magnus clearly could see the picture Alec had in his hand. It’s a picture of Magnus kissing Alec’s cheek. A tourist took it for them when they were in Germany. Magnus walked little close to Alec. Still Alec didn’t turn around and looked at him. 

“I’m not hungry Jace, stopping creeping and go away for the last time” Alec sound exhausted. 

“It’s me Alexander” Magnus’s voice made Alec stand up and turn around. Alec’s eyes were red. He clearly was crying. As soon as he saw Magnus his eyes lightened up. But it lasted only for 5 seconds. 

“What are you doing here? I think I clearly mentioned I don’t wanna do anything with you.” Alec acted tough. If Magnus didn’t know any better those words would have hurt him like hell. 

“I don’t think this is how a person who wanted to break up would act like. If it was me I would be out whole night enjoying the freedom. Instead of looking at pictures of ex and crying over him” Magnus said. Alec remembered about photo he had in his hands. He quickly hid it behind him. 

“I.. I am enjoying the freedom.. I.. we are going out tonight” Alec stuttered.

“Really?” 

“Yeah really” Magnus couldn’t help but smile at this stupid yet lovable man.

“I know what you did Alexander, did you really think I wouldn’t notice when I get my magic back?” 

“You got your magic back?” Alec tried to act surprise.

“Alexander!” 

“I had to. I had to do that so you would be happy. Magnus you can live without me. But not without magic. I..” Alec hiccuped. 

“I have seen you without me. You’ll fall of love with someone soon. But.. but you were broken without a magic.” Alexander couldn’t stop his tears. 

“Alexander” Magnus’s facial expressions softened as he saw Alec’s tears. Magnus moves forward and embraced Alec tightly. 

“You are my everything Alexander. Without magic, I’ll be a mundane. But without you, I’ll be soulless person Alexander. Nephilims fall in love once unlike warlock. But Alexander, I will never ever fell in love with someone ever. You made me believe in soulmates”. 

“What are you saying?”

“I’m saying I dont this magic is I don’t have you by my side Alexander” 

“Magnus but?” 

“Will you be mine again?” Magnus tired his best puppy eyes.

“Yes! Yes!” Alec sobbed and hid his face on Magnus’s shoulder.

Alec didn’t let Magnus move away from him for a second. Alec was like a koala who was just attached to Magnus. Magnus couldn’t help but find it adorable. 

“You do realize we have some problems to solve” Magnus looked at Alec was currently resting his head on Magnus’s shoulder. 

“Fuck problems. It can wait” Alec replied. 

“ we are talking about a prince of hell Alexander” Magnus couldn’t help but smile softly.

“Can we wait till tomorrow?” Alec asked with best puppy he could put on show. 

“Argh your eyes. I can’t say no to them at all. Tomorrow early in the morning then. Okay? No more puppy eyes in the morning”

“Okay” Alec kissed Magnus’s neck softly. 

 

In the morning Alec tried anything he could do to prevent Magnus from going to Edom. He even faked a stomachache. Well it’s not like Magnus doesn’t know his tricks. 

“Atleast go with someone? Please?” 

“Alexander, my demon father tolerate me because he believes I will rule Edom with him. I don’t wanna risk someone’s life by taking them with me” Alec was just desperate. 

“We can summon here?” 

“And let him burn NewYork? Alexander, you are the head of the institute. “ 

“I don’t care about institute Magnus. I want you to be safe. I want you to come back to me and I just would do anything to keep you safe. Even if that means breaking the every single rule I ever followed.” Magnus walked to Alec and cupped his face.

“I know. I love you Alexander, I know you want me to be safe, in here just believe me. I’m not gonna ask him for anything. I’m just gonna give him my magic back and come.” 

“Are you sure about this Magnus? About your magic?” 

“Alexander, you saw me how I am without you and how I am without magic. I would rather lose everything I have than losing you. So yeah I am sure about this. Just trust me on this my angel” Alec took a deep shuddering breath. 

“Come back to Me soon. Please. That’s the only thing I’m asking from you my love” Alec leaned and kissed Magnus softly. Magnus could feel Alec’s pain just from that kiss. Magnus kissed back as to promise Alec that he will come Back soon. 

“I’ll be back. Before you know. I promise angel.” Magnus’s stepped back from Alec and stood right on top of the hell door he drew. 

“I love you” He mouthed before fire around him take him to Edom.

“I love you too” Alec’s eyes stung. He so wanted to cry loudly and curse at world for letting them go through this again. But as he couldn’t, only thing he could do was waiting for Magnus to come back. 

 

Magnus’s whole body pained as fire took him over. Journey form Earth to Edom was always painful. Magnus groaned as he stood up properly in front of his father’s castle. Magnus looked at his clothes and dusted it before start walking to the castle. It took only 5 or 10 mins for him to reach there. But he knows atleast half a day in earth had passed since he came here. Magnus took a deep breath before opneing the creaking door into the castle. He expected Asmodeus might be reading or plotting something evil when he sees him but actually seems like he was waiting for Magnus. 

“Father” Magnus sounded surprised. Asmodeus was glaring at him. If a look could kill, this look would have killed and burnt Magnus in less than a second. 

“Give up immortality and power to rule he’ll over a That Nephilim? I am not even sure if you are my son. My blood wouldn’t be that stupid.”

“Father” 

“SHUT UP!” Magnus quickly looked down.

“A mortal over power? You could rule earth and Edom both of you wanted to. You know exactly how powerful you are? Lilith’s that corpse is nothing compared to what you have but still you wanna ruin all that and die early with that angel blooded mortal?” Asmodeus was extremely angry.

“I have been waiting for you to come and rule with me here fore centuries. Centuries Magnus!” 

“I’m sorry.” Magnus didn’t dare to look up. 

“One time I thought I would come and rule here with you. But then I met him Father. Someone I would die for. Someone who doesn’t love my power but me. I can’t give up. Magic, is like a breathing to me but I just can’t give up on him. I would die early from not having him by my side.” Asmodeus didn’t disturb him. He looked somewhere else. 

“I came here to give my magic back since we broke the pact Alexander made with you. I won’t ever come back to ask for favors from you. Just take it away.” Magnus gulped as he said the last sentence. 

‘Time is here. Where he will lose magic for the third time. 

“Just get out” Asmodeus sounded tired. 

“What?” Magnus looked at his father. 

“I said get out before I change my mind.” 

“But,”

“ I am sick of you two. I don’t want anything from you or your Nephilim or your magic. Just go” Magnus was surprised. There aren’t words to express what he actually felt. He was beyond surprise.

“Thank you Father” Magnus turned to leave the castle. It’s not like he can hug his father before he goes home. 

“Just visit your old man once in a while” Asmodeus said without looking at Magnus. Magnus smiled softly. 

“I will” 

 

Alec wake upto the burning sound came from Cathrina’s living room. It took him a second to realize what the sound was . Alec stood up quickly and went to living room to see.

“Magnus!” Alec hugged Magnus tightly.

“Good to be home” Magnus hugged Alec back tightly. 

“Welcome back” Alec kissed Magnus’s forehead. 

“Do you, Um.. are you hungry? You have been away for a day” 

“I am bit hungry. So that’s mean it’s already morning. What do you think about some mean Belgium waffles with some strawberries, and maybe we can have chocolate syrup as well.” 

“Um.. yeah, there is place down this road, I’ll go and buy some quickly.”

“You don’t have to go anywhere” Magnus Snapple’s his fingers and looked at infront of them. A table full of food, Belgium waffles to toast to anything you would think of having for the breakfast. Alec looked at Magnus. 

“You didn’t meet him?” 

“I did” 

“Then are you gonna break up with me?”  
Alec’s eyes were filling with tears.

“No! No, no no angel. No” Magnus cupped Alec’s face and placed a soft kiss. 

“I am not.” 

“I don’t understand”

“apparently my father is sick of our drama. So he just let me have you and my magic. Both” Alec blinked few times. 

“What?” 

 

“You heard correctly angel”

“Magnus” Alec hugged Magnus so tightly it even made Magnus wince a bit. But both of didn’t dare to let go of each other from that hug. After a long hug, Magnus looked at Alec and smiled softly. 

“So breakfast?”

“Yeah breakfast” Alec smiled. 

<<>>


End file.
